leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ScraftyLeague/Testing
Aatrox periodically empowers his next basic attack to gain and deal of the target's }} as }}, capped at 100 against monsters, and him for 100% of the }} dealt, reduced to 25% against . |description2 = Deathbringer Stance's is reduced by 2 seconds whenever Aatrox hits a or with a basic attack on-hit or an ability, doubled if he hits with the edge of . The cooldown reduction for applies only once and prioritizes for the unit hit by the edge. |description3 = The cooldown is also reduced by 2 seconds if '''Aatrox' misses by up to 50 units.'' |description4 = ''Deathbringer Stance is .'' |static = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = physical |spellshield = False |spelleffects = proc |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Aatrox will assume stance when an enemy champion is in range of . ** Pressing switches stances controllably. * The empowered attack is given on-attack. Commanding an attack before Deathbringer Stance is available, but hitting the target while it's available will not trigger the bonus damage. * Even if the ability hit is Deathbringer Stance's cooldown will still be reduced. * Aatrox respawns with his Deathbringer Stance ready. }} Aatrox swings his greatsword in the target direction, striking enemies in a line. The Darkin Blade can then be reactivated twice within 4 seconds, with each cast refreshing the timer. The second cast strikes enemies in a cone and the third in the target area. There's a 1 second cooldown between each cast. |icon2 = The Darkin Blade 2.png |description2 = Each strike deals , reduced to 55% against . All units take 25% increased damage on the second cast and 50% on the third. |leveling2 = to }} to }}% AD)}}|Second Swing Damage| *1.25 to *1.25}} *1.25 to *1.25}}% AD)}}|Third Swing Damage| *1.5 to *1.5}} *1.5 to *1.5}}% AD)}}}} |icon3 = The Darkin Blade 3.png |description3 = Hitting enemies at the far end of the first two casts and the center of the third deals 50% bonus damage and enemies for seconds, doubled to seconds against . |leveling3 = *1.5 to *1.5}} *1.5 to *1.5}}% AD)}}|Amplified Second Swing Damage| *1.25*1.5 to *1.25*1.5}} *1.25*1.5 to *1.25*1.5}}% AD)}}|Amplified Third Swing Damage| *1.5*1.5 to *1.5*1.5}} *1.5*1.5 to *1.5*1.5}}% AD)}}|Maximum Non-Minion Damage| *3.75*1.5 to *3.75*1.5}} *3.75*1.5 to *3.75*1.5}}% AD)}}}} |description4 = The Darkin Blade can not be stopped by . |target range = / / / |width = |angle = |Second cast}} |effect radius= |cast time = 0.6 |inner radius = |cooldown = |Cooldown starts on first cast and restarts on each successive one.}} |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = spellaoe |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Aatrox cannot move and cast abilities during the cast time, except for and . * The hitbox and Aatrox's model are fixed to the initial target direction. ** Aatrox's facing-direction, for effects such as , is the direction he is moving, and not the direction the model is facing. * All damage modifiers stack multiplicatively. * The first cast extends at 50 units behind Aatrox, the second cast extends at 100 units. |video = Aatrox - Q }} Aatrox smashes the ground in the target direction, creating a chain that stops on the first enemy hit, dealing , doubled against , and them by 25% for seconds. |leveling = |Minion Damage| }} |description2 = If Infernal Chains hits a or large monster, they are chained to the impact area. If the chained enemy is still in the impact area after seconds, they are to the center and take the same damage again. |leveling2 = }} |target range = 825 |speed = 1800 |width = 160 |cast time = 0.25 |effect radius= |inner radius = |cooldown = |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = spell |projectile = True |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * The impact area is oriented relative to Aatrox's position when the projectile hits, not where the projectile originated from. * The location that the target is dragged to is not at the target's original location, but slightly closer towards Aatrox's position when the zone expires. * There is a "grace period" near the end where the enemy will get pulled no matter what, even if they leave the impact area. |video = Aatrox - W }} Aatrox for a percentage of the non-periodic he deals against champions. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Aatrox in the target direction. |description3 = Umbral Dash resets Aatrox's basic attack timer and can be cast during his other spell casts without interruption. |cast time = 0.25 |target range = / |speed = 800 |effect radius= |inner radius = |cooldown = |targeting = Direction |affects = Self |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |projectile = |grounded = True |knockdown = True |notes = * If Umbral Dash is cast in the same direction Aatrox is moving, he will be unable to buffer commands that require him to move. * The dash can go through any wall as long as it can reach over half of it, behaving like a . |video = Aatrox - E }} The Darkin Blade's damage to minions is increased. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Aatrox unleashes his true demonic form for 10 seconds, gaining }}, decaying by 10% of the current bonus every seconds, and nearby enemy and pets, them by up to 99% for 3 seconds. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = While transformed, Aatrox gains increased size and }}, and receives increased from all sources ( exception). |leveling3 = % AD}}}} %}} |description4 = With each , World Ender is extended by 5 seconds, refreshing its effects, up to the original amount. |description4 = World Ender no longer ends when Aatrox enters a . |cast time = 0.25 |target range = |effect radius= |inner radius = |cooldown = |Starts on cast}} |targeting = Self / Buff |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |projectile = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * His resource bar indicates the remaining duration of World Ender. * World Ender will instantly end if Aatrox takes a post-mitigation damage bigger than it's (calculated before taking into consideration damage storage and reduced damage for aoe attacks). ** World Ender will also instantly end if Death Dance's last tick of damage is reduced to not deal lethal damage as per its effect. * If Aatrox enters revival state during World Ender's cast time, he will revive with World Ender active and increase Guardian Angel's self-heal. | flavorsound = }} Category:Custom champions